Can I trust you Revised
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended; but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended; but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 1

Sirens were sounding rather loudly, while soldiers were running everywhere grabbing their guns.

"Attention, attention everyone man your posts, he is injured find him, we want him back alive!" a male voice came over the loud speakers.

Charlotte Mearing and Simmons, stood in front of Colonel Lennox and Robert Epps, and the look in Mearing's face was not a happy one. General Morshower walked up, his face serious, his eyes flaring angrily.

"How could you let him escape?" Morshower demanded.

"He broke out of the lab, he is a prime, that's why he lasted the longest," Lennox said.

"The other Autobots perished sooner, I think the first one to die first was Bumblebee mostly because of who sold them out I think," Epps said, as they heard footsteps walking up.

Lennox and Epps turned their heads, eyes widening at how hardened Samuel James Witwicky had become now.

"Heard Optimus escaped," Sam said.

"Not for long, he is badly injured and leaking a trail of energon; we'll get him back," Morshower said.

"See to it you get him back, my parents and Carly are gone because of him and the Autobots. I want to watch him suffer, when he learned all the other Autobots died, it was like music to my ears to hear him sobbing," Sam snarled, as he turned away from the general and yelled. "FIND HIM,"

**(Where Optimus is – Optimus' POV)**

I was able to transform, but I did not know how long I could keep ahead of the humans. My injuries were in need of some sort of looking at, I was exhausted and in need of recharge. I could not believe Sam of all the humans, could betray me like that. He blamed me for the death of his parental units, and the breakup of him and Carly. It would seem I was to blame for a lot of things lately, it did not matter my Autobots were wiped out by the government with their experiments. It did not matter we were put in cages and experimented on, like we were common animals or less then animals. I am not sure where to go, there are energon detectors everywhere. I am not sure how long I can evade the humans; I have lost everything since I came here to this planet. Megatron was right along; I should have let him use the harvester... But I am a prime; we protect the innocent, which is what we do. I am so exhausted, I need recharge so badly. I push my overwhelmed circuits, I must keep going I do not want to be torn apart. I am not something to be experimented on, I have feelings and right now I am lonely, afraid and in agony.

I never did anything to these humans; I tried to protect their planet. I understand if I hadn't released the Allspark from Cybertron, then this planet might have been spared any fighting at all from our kind. But did we really deserve this treatment from the humans, my team offlined because of them. I am the last Cybertronian; I must try to survive at least. I wonder though, what is the sense, I will be on the run all my life now. No friends, no family nothing, I just do not want to offline like my comrades, I want something anything better than that outcome.

_Primus please, help me, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 2

Optimus was growing steadily tired; as he drove his body was wracked with agony. He pulled over finally heading into aT wooded area, so he could transform in private.

The second he was on his foot pedes, he swayed, his eyes dimmed as pain rushed all through his body. The mighty prime just collapsed onto knees overwhelmed by physical and emotional pain. He spark clenched, his fear enveloped him threatening to swallow him whole. He never was afraid before, but he was now along with being alone and lost.

He sobbed; gut wrenching sobs from his broken soul, who only wanted to protect those he loved.

"I could not even save my own men from torture and death," he sobbed as he remembered everything all over again.

**(Flashback starts)**

Samuel James Witwicky stood alongside Lennox and Epps, his eyes narrowed into slits when he saw the Autobots arriving. General Morshower, Mearing, Keller and Agent Simmons stood there as well. The other NEST soldiers had guns all trained on the Autobots, Optimus looked at the humans with disbelief shining in his optics.

"What is going on, General Morshower?" Optimus demanded.

"What is going on is simple; you and your men are being taken into custody and experimented on." Morshower stated.

Mirage and the Wreckers weapons came online right away, followed by Jolt, Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker; things were obviously not very good at all.

"Your men will be taken overseas, while you and the scout will be sent to Sector Seven for our own experiments," Agent Simmons explained, as Optimus looked down toward his little friend Samuel James Witwicky.

"...Samuel," Optimus whispered stunned and spark broken.

"My parents are dead, and Carly broke up with me all because of you, I want to see you taken apart, Prime," Sam remarked with so much hatred, it shook the prime as he turned away from Sam.

Optimus felt the icy cold fingers of fear and dread, wrap around his spark, the humans were betraying them, and they had aligned themselves with traitors. Optimus shook his head, it was not the first time, and he was betrayed and certainly would not be the last.

**(Second flashback follows)**

Optimus glanced around; he was strapped to some sort of massive metal table. He faded in and out, pain was his only friend. He heard his scout's agonizing whines and moans, his dear little scout. He could feel his scout's spark fading, and it was all his fault he trusted the wrong ones all over again.

"Forgive me, Bumblebee; someday please forgive me," Optimus whispered as tears rolled down his face freely.

"…Not y-your f-fault….F-Find escape….T-Take it…" Bumblebee whispered through his own voice as his spark extinguished.

"Bumblebee, no please….!" Optimus roared.

It took some time, before the next Autobot spark was taken, but it was no less traumatic to the Autobot commander. His medic was the next one to offline, followed by Jolt, his Frontliners, his Wreckers, and Mirage.

Agent Simmons, he took great pleasure in showing videos of his men perishing, between his own tortures, that is. Optimus Prime roared in agony, and defeat; he was truly alone now.

**(Flashbacks stop)**

Optimus turned his helm, pushing himself up, he opened his mouth only to start purging his tanks. The prime was desperately in need of help, he was no Ratchet not by any stretch of the imagination. He fix only so much, but the purging just wracked his body with agony.

The faces of his men replayed in his processors, oh primus help him, he was the last of his kind. He was on a planet which despised his kind, only wanting their technology nothing more. They were only machines in their eyes, they weren't considered friends, allies or anything they were just….. machines.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 3

Mikaela Banes was driving down the deserted highway, on her motorcycle with her faithful dog, Bones. Mikaela had her share of heartaches, Sam dumping her, and then being forbidden from the Autobots too by the government, but then when her father threw her out of the house for no real reason. She packed what she could in a duffle bag; she had some money to last a while. She was hurt, and could use a friend right about then.

She had heard about the Chicago battle, and about Ironhide's execution; and the exiling of the Autobots. She felt sadness at their apparent murders, but then when they came back, and fought to free humanity it made her happy. She had no idea however, that Optimus was now the only Cybertronian left alive.

Mikaela had left Tranquility, and had been heading for Chicago, she wanted to find the one person she knew she could trust….. Optimus Prime.

Mikaela happened to see bright blue stuff, on the deserted road. She pulled off, and got off her bike. She put her fingers near it, and realized what it was right away.

_Energon_

"There's a Cybertronian injured somewhere, Bones," she said as she suddenly felt raindrops hitting her.

"Oh slag it," she growled using Ratchet's favorite cuss word.

She frowned, and groaned and walked her bike to the woods where the trail of energon led her. Well at least the rain will wash the trail of energon away, so no nosy humans will bother whoever is injured.

Mikaela hide her bike close by, and then she and Bones walked slowly and cautiously through the woods. She pushed back brush, while careful watching where she stepped. It was then, that she saw him lying on the ground, sobbing gut-wrenching sobs; they tore at her heart.

"Optimus," she whispered, as his head shot up optics widening.

Optimus glanced around wildly, trying to back up to escape. His optics wide, shining with fear and terror; it shocked Mikaela then.

"I do not wish to go back, please," he said his optics wild looking.

"I do not wish to die, please," Optimus begged, while energon tears ran down his face.

"Shhh, I won't hurt you, I promise," she said, slowly putting her hands up, letting him know she would never hurt him.

Optimus didn't trust her, she saw that in his optics, he winced in pain; and she saw why. He was badly injured; she wanted to help him her instincts kicking in now. He shrank back in fear, when she approached him. He kept trying to crawl away, his servos shaking from pain.

"I won't hurt you, you know that, Optimus; we're friends," she said.

"I was friends with many, they too turned on me, and they killed my men!" he roared, his servos shaking in pain; while Mikaela stood there dumbfounded by his outburst.

Awkward silence...

"Wait, the other Autobots are dead, who would do such a thing?" she demanded.

He glanced at her; while she quietly went to him dropping to her knees. She gently ran her hands over his flamed armor; his optics never left her eyes.

"Sam, he betrayed me, and NEST as well; they all did," he replied, his intakes hitching wildly.

"...They took my men away from me; Sector Seven was allowed to band together again. They took some of my men overseas, and they experimented on them. Sector Seven took me and Bumblebee, and Bumblebee he offlined in agony I could feel him pass into the Matrix. Primus help me, I felt them all when they are perished; I—I had to get away. I did not wish to offline, Bumblebee begged me to try and escape when I could. But now I am alone, I have no one now, Mikaela," Optimus sobbed, any hint of the old Optimus was forever gone.

"No, you are not alone, I am here I will stay with you," she said as his optics locked with her eyes.

"You will not betray me?" he asked in a broken tone.

"No, I won't, we are friends and true friends don't turn on each other not ever," she said, slowly moving her tiny hand toward his massive one.

He looked down at the tiny hand, that she offered him, while tears rolled down his face plates. He had lost so much, and yet here was this small fierce human, standing by his side.

"I want to believe you, Mikaela, so please do not take the last bit of hope I am sparing you and misuse it, please," he pleaded.

She nodded.

"I will be right back, I have some things in my bike," she said as she left, and came back walking her motorcycle.

She had been studying under Ratchet, so she knew how to tend his wounds. Optimus had told her everything, the whole heartbreaking story. She was shocked about Sam, but then again he hurt her too.

"Optimus I don't think we should stay here, but I can use the parts from my bike as temporary things for your wounds. Can you transform?" she asked.

"...Yes," he answered.

"Okay, then let's go, I think I know where we can go to hide out. There is this cave it's a bit away, but it's big enough for your size. We can go there, I need to stop at a store and get some things okay?" she asked.

"Very well, Mikaela," he said tiredly.

He pushed himself to his pedes, he looked terrible Mikaela thought. He was exhausted, that much was certain. He transformed into his Peterbilt vehicle form, and opened his door for her.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked.

"No, I- I was afraid to recharge," he said.

"Well you will recharge in the cave, I will watch over you," she replied, as she ran her hand over his dashboard.

After a bit of silence, Optimus spoke to her.

"Mikaela,"

"Yes Optimus," she stated.

"...Thank you for your kindness," he said simply as she smiled and snuggled down deep in his seat.

_He had a friend at last..._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 4

Mikaela had went into a store, she got some supplies they would need; and she picked up other needed supplies to help Optimus. She put the bags on the floor in the bag near her two duffle bags.

"Is it okay, if I snack in here?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Optimus said.

She opened a bag of chips and a can of soda; and glanced out the window watching the world go by. She couldn't believe all the other Autobots were gone, she was angry with NEST and Sam, how could they turn on them like that?

Mikaela felt her eyes misting, she reached her hand up to her eyes wiping the tears away.

"Are you functional, Mikaela?" Optimus asked.

Silence…..

"No, I just can't believe this happened to you, God I am so sorry, Optimus," she said sobbing suddenly.

Optimus could not help the trembles, he was in agony; plus his spark was so broken. He was so sure the humans had been friends and allies; but it seemed like he had been so wrong about many things.

**24 hours later….**

**(A deserted cave)**

Mikaela worked on Optimus the best she could, she cleaned up his wounds while he recharged. He slept for a long time, he needed the rest. Her thoughts went back to everything he had told her. She should have been shocked, but she wasn't Sam had changed, he became hard. She heard about Sam's parents dying, but why he blamed Optimus, she didn't understand he couldn't stop fate like that. Plus the whole blaming Optimus for his break up with Carly was just really childish on his part.

Mikaela leaned in close to Optimus; she tenderly ran her fingers over his face. The Autobot leader started to purr in his recharge, she smiled sadly at that.

"I'll watch over you, I promise no one will ever hurt you ever again," she whispered.

**(Where NEST is with Sam)**

Lennox and Epps ran up to Sam and General Morshower, it was clear they had information to the situation at hand.

"Make me happy gentlemen," Morshower snapped.

"We found him, our spies stationed around the area have notified us he is being helped," Epps said.

"By who," Morshower asked.

Awkward silence...

"Well," Morshower repeated.

Lennox tilted his head toward Sam, his expression grim while Sam just eyed him strangely.

"Mikaela Banes," was all Lennox said.

Sam snorted.

"Figures, she would help him," Sam snarled.

"Well, we'll arrest her, but he is not to be destroyed, we want him alive. We want his technology, and we can't get it if he is dead; just tag him and bag him no killing him," Morshower ordered.

Lennox and Epps rounded up the rest of the team, and they headed for the destination where Mikaela had taken Optimus.

**(Where Optimus and Mikaela were)**

Mikaela had gotten some fuel for Optimus, and fueled him. It was no energon, but she knew which fuel to use that wouldn't be harsh to his systems. His optics rebooted and onlined, he groaned his optics widening at the sight of Mikaela feeding him through his port. She was true to her word; she was taking care of him. He smiled sadly, and one of his fingers ran over her back.

"...Thank you, Mikaela," he said softly, his baritone voice wrapping around her like a blanket.

Optimus sat up, leaning his back against the walls of the cave. He brought his legs up against his chest plates; it was such a human position for him to take.

"...I am alone, I am the last of my species, Mikaela," he said in such a wistful tone.

"I know Optimus, I know," she whispered, while this once great leader sobbed.

Mikaela realized with dread, Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots was gone the noble and strong leader she knew. The Optimus in front of her was broken shell of what he once was.

She sighed.

'Please Lord, protect us.'

"I will protect you I swear-" Mikaela's sentence was cut short by Bones barking and growling. "Bones, shush already," she ordered going to grab the dog.

She looked out seeing military vehicles; Lennox, Epps and Graham along with other NEST soldiers. Mikaela paled, she couldn't let them get Optimus, she just couldn't he deserved to be free and left alone.

"Bones, come on!" she ordered, as the dog quickly ran to her.

Mikaela ran toward Optimus, her voice frantic.

"Optimus, come on we gotta get to the back of the cave, we have company NEST is here," she replied urgently.

They headed toward the back of the cave, however outside a freak storm started. There was no rain only thunder and odd lightning, which sizzled the late afternoon sky. It hit the entrance of the cave, which forced NEST to scatter as the cave started to collapse. The NEST soldiers stared in horror as the cave completely started to crumble all around. Boulders crushed anything, which had foolishly gotten in its wake.

"I think it's safe to assume neither Mikaela nor Optimus survived that," Graham said.

"Morshower is still going to be mad, and so is Sam he wanted to watch Optimus die," Lennox said with a sigh. "Alright let's head back," Lennox ordered.

Lennox took one final look at the downed cave; he shook his head nothing could have survived that not even the great Optimus Prime.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 5

Mikaela and Optimus crawled out of the end of the cave entrance; they looked around everything looked different.

"Where are we?" Mikaela asked.

Optimus glanced around not sure of anything, but it was then he stopped catching a faint signal. It was Cybertronian, could it be?

He transformed and opened his door, Mikaela and Bones hoped in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I am reading a Cybertronian reading, and its close by, Mikaela," he said, his tone almost excited.

"Okay, let's go check it out then," she said, as the Peterbilt revved his powerful engine pulling away.

Optimus headed for the location, it was then Optimus saw the fancy red and white sports car, as well as a blue 4X4 going after a car. Optimus scanned the vehicle and found a human male in the car, he realized they were Decepticons, but he did not recognize either vehicle. He suddenly bashed the blue 4X4 and the spun around doing the same to the red and white sports car.

"Hey, watch the paint." an irritated voice came from the red and white sports car.

A black man came out of the car, Optimus opened his door and the man jumped in.

"Thanks you saved my bacon back there, they ruined my ride," he said. "Name's Fowler, Agent William Fowler," he said as Mikaela smiled.

Optimus' holoform flickered; Agent Fowler noticed this and realized the truck was a Cybertronian too.

"You're Cybertronian too, aren't you?" he asked. "Bot or Con?"

"I am an Autobot, my name is Optimus Prime," he said. "My friend is Mikaela Banes."

"Did you just say Optimus Prime?" he asked as Optimus forgetting himself realized his mistake.

Optimus' eyes widened, he went to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He had blown it, he had escaped for nothing, and he was just sorry now Mikaela would be punished too.

"Do not punish Mikaela, I will go willingly just do not harm her, please," Optimus begged, as Mikaela glared at him.

"Optimus no, I am not leaving your side, we're friends through good and bad," Mikaela said.

"Whoa, hang on big fellow; why do you think I am going to hurt you?" Fowler asked.

Optimus' holoform deactivated, and he spoke from his radio.

"You are with the government, are you not?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, but I am not going to hurt you, I promise okay I just think you should meet some friends of mine okay?" Fowler said.

Silence...

Mikaela ran her hand over his dashboard, making the semi tremble.

"Let me just make a call, and then we can be on our way," Fowler said reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

He waited a few minutes, and then he talked to someone on the other end.

"Okay spin up your ground bridge, I will give you the location for it," Fowler said.

It was then a bright green glowing light appeared, Fowler pointed to it then.

"See the glowing green light just drive through that okay?" Fowler said, as Optimus revved his engine driving through not fully understand just what he was about to find on the other end of the glowing green light.

Once they got to the other end, Mikaela slowly got out of the cab with Bones. She saw the big bulky green bot, a red and white bot, another red and white bot, a muscle sports car, which bore a striking resemblance to Bumblebee in a strange way, and a blue femmebot. There were three kids as well two boys, and a little girl; just as Mikaela heard heavy footsteps. She turned to see a red and blue bot, very regal in his appearance walk up.

Optimus transformed staring at all the bots, his spark hammering in his chest plates wildly.

"Wow, you're kinda bright, huh?" the little girl remarked to Optimus, who kept staring at the red and blue bot.

"Agent Fowler, who are your friends?" the red and blue bot asked.

Mikaela and Optimus gasped, he sounded just like Optimus did.

"I would like you all to meet Optimus Prime, Mikaela and Bones," Fowler said as the other Autobots including Optimus stared at flamed Optimus, Mikaela and her dog.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 6

"Wait, hold on, did you just say Optimus Prime?" the girl asked.

Agent fowler smiled, and then he nodded.

The blue femmebot snarled at that, in fact all the expressions were cold. Optimus took a step back; he wasn't sure what was going on. He bent down, Mikaela scrambled into his hand as well as Bones.

"There's only one Optimus Prime, I don't know who this is but he is clearly another impostor," the blue femmebot remarked.

**(Flamed Optimus' POV)**

I did not need this I wasn't sure where we were, or why we were here. But I was not staying where we obviously were not welcomed, I would sooner face Sector Seven than these Cybertronians.

"I wish to leave now, please Mikaela," I whispered.

She nodded.

"Open the door, or whatever that green glowy light was and we'll leave," Mikaela remarked, while that red and blue mech kept eyeing me.

There was once a time, when my fight would have came back with a vengeance; but now I was just tired of everything.

"We can't just let them leave, he could be a spy for Megatron," the blue femmebot replied with such coldness in her voice pattern.

"...We are not spies, I do not know where we are, but I do not care for the tone we are receiving. We did not ill will toward anyone; we helped Agent Fowler from who I assumed were Decepticons. Though I do not recall those two soldiers before, but how did you escape Sector Seven or did you just arrive," I asked.

The big bulky green bot glanced at Agent Fowler; he had such a distrustful expression on his face.

"Is that true, Fowler?"

"Yeah two ton, it's true," Agent Fowler replied.

"Makes no difference look at him, he is not one of us," the blue femme bot snarled.

She reminded me of Chromia, but Chromia was gone all my team was gone.

"We will leave just let us leave in peace, we mean no harm," I said.

Mikaela bristled suddenly, and her fight returned something I had always liked about her.

"What the hell kind of Autobots are you, you disrespect your own leader, what is wrong with you? He has been through hell; he was tortured by Sector Seven. They killed the rest of the Autobots Ratchet, Sideswipe and his twin, Bumblebee and the Wreckers all of them. He's alone, he escaped but at what cost he's changed because of this. All he wants is a home to call his, especially after he destroyed Megatron finally after he and Sentinel tried to take over Earth," Mikaela snapped.

"He is _NOT_ our leader, that's our leader," the big bulky bot answered pointing toward the red and blue bot.

The red and blue mech walked up to me, his gaze never left mine.

"I am Optimus Prime," was all he said.

I felt my internal components heat up, my fans rushed on trying to cool me down. I wanted to leave; this was confusing and the looks I was getting and then this other bot telling me he was Optimus Prime.

"I wish to leave, please Mikaela," I mumbled.

"Please stay," the one who said, he was Optimus Prime replied.

I shook my helm; no I wanted no part of bots who didn't want me in their home.

"He wants to go let them leave, good riddance to them," the blue femmebot snarled.

It was then the words just tumbled out, I didn't even realize I had said them.

"I wish I had offlined, this is not living not being wanted anywhere," I said as the green light appeared.

"LEAVE," the blue femmebot snarled.

I transformed around Mikaela and Bones, and took off I didn't care where we went just away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 7

Optimus sighed, he glanced at Arcee his optics narrowing; Arcee knew that look he was livid with her.

"Optimus..." she started to say, until he put his hand up to stop her flow of words.

"We are Autobots _not_ Decepticons; I am ashamed at the way you and Bulkhead acted just now. I am deeply aggravated with myself I did not intervene faster, it what happened to him is true, he did not deserve your cold attitude Arcee," Optimus said.

"Sorry sir," she said softly.

"Save it, it's him you should be apologizing to not me," I will see if I can find them and return them here," Optimus said transforming going through the ground bridge after Optimus and Mikaela.

Arcee cringed; she had never heard Optimus so angry before. The only time he was so furious was with Megatron, but never with any of the Autobots...until now that is.

**(With Optimus and Mikaela)**

Optimus pulled off to the side, his spark filled with so much confusion and pain. Those Autobots were so cruel, and there was another Optimus Prime, he wasn't sure how that was even possible.

"Optimus," Mikaela said softly.

"...I—I am not sure where I belong anymore, I should have offlined it would have been better for everyone," Optimus whispered, as they heard the flash of the ground bridge once more.

Optimus heard the other semi pull up, and suddenly transform forming the other Optimus Prime. Optimus transformed holding Mikaela close to his chest plates, while the other Optimus watched tilting his helm slightly.

"Please forgive my team, they were rude and it was uncalled for," Optimus replied extending his servo to flamed Optimus.

"Please accept my apologies for their misconduct," Optimus said.

Mikaela snorted.

"Yea right, why should we; he has been through hell and back and then this happens." She snapped.

"Because I will not allow it to happen again, you have my word as a Prime." He said.

Optimus slowly accepted the servo of the other Prime.

"Excuse me, but I gotta ask where are we?" Mikaela asked.

"Jasper Nevada, what is your name?" Optimus asked her.

Mikaela smiled then.

"Mikaela Banes, but I never heard of Jasper Nevada," she said and then asked. "Have you been to Tranquility?" she asked, as the other Prime shook helm no.

Flamed Optimus took in the slim narrow hips, of the red and blue bot, his one optic rising slightly.

"You will stay with us; I am assuming you do not have a home to go too?" Optimus asked.

Flamed Optimus' optics misted, but the tears never actually fell. He held his pain back, like he always did as a leader was supposed to do. Then he remembered with sparkbreaking agony, he didn't have anyone to lead any longer. The dam was starting to break, and the hero too many started to feel his wall crumble.

"We do not have any place to go, and I am leader to no one anyone any longer. My team was murdered by humans; I would have joined them I escaped. I am not sure how we did it, but we did," flamed Optimus said.

"You will stay with me in my quarters, we can make a room up for Mikaela Banes," Optimus said, his optics never leaving flamed Optimus' optics.

"Come on, let's go back to the base," Optimus said, as they followed Optimus into the ground bridge.

After the green glow of the bridge disappeared, then two figures walked out of their hiding place.

"Oh Megatron's going to love this two Optimus Primes, as if one wasn't enough now we've two of them," Knockout said with a snarl.

"You better call up for a bridge, he will want to know this news as soon as possible," Breakdown mumbled.

"I am not that anxious to tell him there are two Optimus Primes are you?" Knockout demanded.

Breakdown laughed nervously, at that statement.

"I'd rather go one on one with Bulkhead, then face Megatron's wrath," Breakdown remarked sourly.

"Then maybe we should drive for a while," Knockout suggested.

"Let's go," Breakdown said, as they transformed and headed on their way.

They decided that telling Megatron there were now TWO Optimus Primes, had to be put on hold for fear of his wrath.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 8

**(Autobot base – Jasper Nevada)**

Arcee slowly walked up to flamed Optimus, extending her servo to the much bigger mech.

"Sorry for what I said before, I tend to suffer from violent flare ups of the mouth," Arcee said with a nervous laugh.

Flamed Optimus nodded, accepting her apology while the other Optimus introduced everyone.

"This is Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee; the human younglings are Miko, Jack and Raf and you already know Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"Pleased to meet you," flamed Optimus replied. "This is my dear friend Mikaela Banes and her little companion, Bones," Optimus said as the kids ran over to Bones playing with him.

"Hello," Mikaela answered politely, with a warm smile.

"We will be making a room for Mikaela to stay with her little companion, and as for Optimus he will stay with me in my quarters," the red and blue bot stated.

"Would you like to recharge, Optimus?" the red and blue bot asked.

"Yes, if you do not mind, I am rather lagged," Optimus said.

Flamed Optimus' optics shifted to Mikaela, she could tell he wanted her to come with him. The red and blue bot noticed it too; he accompanied Optimus instead needing to help settle him in instead.

"I will care for him, Miss. Banes, stay and get to know the others," the red and blue bot said, leading flamed Optimus further into the base.

Mikaela slid to the floor of the base, tears glistened in her beautiful wistful eyes. She gently brushed the meddlesome tears away, while the three human children went over to her.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Mikaela shook her head, her eyes darting to where both Optimus' disappeared too. She bit her bottom lip, her heart coiling with dread and heartbreak.

"He didn't deserve what happened to him," Mikaela said.

"What exactly did happen?" Arcee asked.

She sighed, and relayed the same story Optimus told her, the heartbreaking truth, how the Autobots were all betrayed by the humans they had come to trust and protect.

**(Flashback starts)**

Samuel James Witwicky stood alongside Lennox and Epps, his eyes narrowed into slits when he saw the Autobots arriving. General Morshower, Mearing, Keller and Agent Simmons stood there as well. The other NEST soldiers had guns all aimed at the Autobots, Optimus looked at the humans with disbelief shining in his optics.

"What is going on, General Morshower?" Optimus demanded.

"What is going on is simple; you and your men are being taken into custody and experimented on." Morshower stated.

Mirage and the Wreckers weapons came online right away, followed by Jolt, Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker; things were obviously not very good at all.

"Your men will be taken overseas, while you and the scout will be sent to Sector Seven for our own experiments," Agent Simmons explained, as Optimus looked down toward his little friend Samuel James Witwicky.

"...Samuel," Optimus whispered stunned and sparkbroken.

"My parents are dead, and Carly broke up with me all because of you, I want to see you taken apart, Prime," Sam remarked with so much hatred, it shook the prime as he turned away from Sam.

Optimus felt the icy cold fingers of fear and dread, wrap around his spark, the humans were betraying them, and they had aligned themselves with traitors. Optimus shook his head, it was not the first time, and he was betrayed and certainly would not be the last.

**(Flashback ends)**

All the Autobots looked horrified, and the children and Fowler they did too.

"No wonder he seems so lost," Arcee whispered. "Oh scrap and my behavior was just so bad, I treated him so badly like he was some defective bot," she mumbled. "And he's a prime no less, oh scrap," she growled at her stupidity.

"Did he really kill Megatron?" Raf asked.

"Accordingly, I wasn't there, but yeah he ripped his head and spine out with his axe, he killed Sentinel Prime cause he was a traitor and executed Ironhide. He was going to enslave humanity, and Optimus stopped him, and that's the thanks he got for it," Mikaela said tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, he had to deal with that," Fowler said.

"Our Optimus will help him," Bulkhead said.

"I believe Optimus feels some sort of pull to your Optimus," Ratchet said. "He will help him, do not worry," Ratchet replied as Mikaela smiled sadly.

She hoped this Ratchet was right, she hoped Optimus could get better and soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 9

Optimus gently lowered, his exhausted frame to the berth, while the other Optimus tilted his helm watching him.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Optimus," flamed Optimus replied, as he realized this was rather awkward to say the least.

The red and blue mech sat on the other berth watching the flamed mech on the other berth.

"Something is wrong, I could sense it before, I would like to help you, please trust me," the other prime replied.

The flamed mech sighed heavily, he was ashamed, and he was desperately ashamed. His optics did not meet the other mech's gaze, he hadn't told anyone else not even Mikaela his secret.

"...Mikaela does not know about this, I would be grateful if you did not tell her, please," Optimus whispered, while the red and blue mech nodded.

"Proceed, I am here to help, not judge," he said warmly.

Optimus hung his helm, he was not proud of his mistakes; he knew that was way Lennox hated him.

"...Colonel Lennox, he was my weapon specialist's charge; when Ironhide was executed by Sentinel Prime, I had to assign a new guardian," Optimus said pausing.

The red and blue mech allowed him to compose himself, and then he continued on with his story.

"...His wife and little one, I was supposed to get to their home, and then bring them to the base, that was all," Optimus said his voice fading slightly.

"...I was late, and she took the family vehicle instead, and on the way to the base... She had a terrible accident, and she and the youngling were killed. Colonel Lennox did not forgive me, so when the president learned of what happened. He had gotten calls from all over different countries, wanting to experiment on us. He wasn't going to allow any of it, until things fell apart in the worst way. My two frontliners were accused of threatening some humans, because the paint was scratched on Sunstreaker's vehicle form. He had said he did not touch anyone, he did say something, but that was all," Optimus explained.

The red and blue bot listened patiently, his own spark going out to the flamed prime in front of him.

"Samuel James Witwicky, we were friends I thought, but he betrayed me too. He also betrayed his guardian, because Bumblebee stuck up for me. Samuel did not want to hear that, so he turned his back on us all," Optimus said, as tears ran down his face plates.

"Forgive the tears, I know it's unprimely, but I just cannot take it any longer," Optimus remarked.

Silence...

"I was betrayed by everyone, I know I made mistakes, but I do not believe I deserve my team being tortured and offlined," Optimus whispered, as the other prime got up easing the flamed prime on the berth.

"Rest now, I will be here for here when you online," Optimus said.

His optics became heavy, as recharge gripped him finally. The red and blue mech cast a glance at the flamed mech.

"I am here for you, I will not allow anymore pain to come to you," the bot and prime vowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 10

The red and blue prime, sat in his quarters with flamed Optimus true to his word. He was horrified, that humans would turn like that on this Optimus and his Autobots. Humans could be fickle it was true, but torturing and killing sentient beings, who were protecting their world? It seemed downright uncalled for.

"...I am sorry for what I have done, please forgive me," Optimus rumbled in his recharge.

The red and blue mech glanced up, his optics zeroed in on the flamed mech talking in his recharge. Optimus slowly got up, walking purposely over to the other mech.

"You're safe, I will protect you," Optimus said, his metal hand gently cascading over the flames over the other prime's body.

A smile played over the red and blue bot's lip plates, though his optics still were slightly saddened by what this leader and prime had to endure.

He ran his fingers over the mech's face, knowing deep in his spark, there was something about this mech he found alluring.

"Just rest now," Optimus said, while he went back to his chair to sit down.

**(The Nemesis)**

Megatron was talking with Starscream, who seemed slightly more jumpy than usual.

"There is nothing that goes on, on this ship that I do not know about, Starscream; you would do well to remember that the next time you try to pull a stunt like that again," Megatron snarled.

Starscream narrowed his blood red optics, his gaze turning to Soundwave, who obviously reported everything to Megatron.

Starscream snarled, and started to stalk away from his leader, with the attempt to try and not get a beating this time for his failures.

Starscream muttered, it was grating on his last circuit, that none of his schemes seemed to be working. But he was a patient mech after all; he would eventually get one up on his master sooner or later.

Megatron growled. He glanced at Soundwave, who was showing Megatron something very interesting. He watched with vague interest, as he saw the flamed semi ram into first Breakdown, and then Knockout. His ruby red optics widened, and then narrowed while he watched him transform into a rather regal looking bot. His optics zeroed in on the Autobot insignia, as well as the prime symbol.

"Another prime," Megatron muttered in disbelief. "As if one prime isn't enough, now another one has to show up," Megatron snarled, as Breakdown and Knockout came through the ground bridge.

The anger radiating off of Megatron, was immediately felt by his two warriors.

"When did you plan on telling me, that another prime is here?" Megatron demanded.

An awkward silence settled then, as both mechs gasped then.

"We were coming back to tell you, Lord Megatron," Knockout said.

Megatron growled then.

"This new Optimus is quite flashy, sir," Knockout replied.

"New Optimus, wait there is another Optimus here; I just thought it was another prime. Slag it all, bring me this new Optimus Prime I will make sure he wished he stayed in his own world by the time I am through with him," Megatron snarled, while Knockout and Breakdown just looked at one another shrugging.

**(Autobot base – Optimus' quarters)**

Flamed Optimus onlined his optics, they fell onto the red and blue bot recharging in the chair. This bot had cared he said he would protect him, he had heard him even in recharge. A sad smile played upon his lips, could he start over in this new world? He wanted too, Primus how he wanted a chance at happiness a chance to be forgiven from his sins. It was apparent to Optimus, they had somehow landed in some sort of alternate dimension. It was fine with him; he was free from being experimented on. But his team he wanted his team back with him so badly, but he knew that was not possible, until all were one with the Allspark. He slowly sat up; he winced from one of the wounds he still had. His memories wandered to how the humans were so cruel to him, it was then however he heard rousing from the red and blue bot. His optics landed on the narrow hips of the red and blue bot, a smile tugged on his lips; while very unprimely thoughts came crashing into his thoughts.

_Oh Primus, what was he thinking?_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 11

Optimus was having trouble recharging, his nightmare found him regardless of being in another world. They probably always would, he had lost his men from those he had trusted. His optics onlined, they landed on the red and blue bot recharging in a Cybertronian chair. Optimus' optics traveled once more, down the red and blue bot's slim narrow hips. He felt an attraction to this bot, almost like the attraction was almost meant to be.

Optimus carefully rose to his foot pedes; silently he crept closer to the red and blue bot. He studied the bot's face plates, his hand slowly but gently made contact with his face. Fingers traveling down his face then lower till they rested on his narrow hips.

He had never seen a mech have such narrow hips, it excited him. Optimus was so preoccupied with studying the other prime's body, that he didn't realize he was being watched by the red and blue bot.

"See something you like, Optimus?" The red and blue bot asked as he tilted his head to look at Optimus.

Startled he started to move away, until the red and blue bot easily caught him in his servos.

"Don't leave, no one will bother us; don't worry," The red and blue bot said.

Optimus wasn't sure why he was suddenly nervous, but he was until the red and blue bot took the first step shocking him.

"I'll help you out," The red and blue bot said.

He gently scooped the flamed Autobot into his servos, leaning his head down; he pressed his lips against Optimus'. Optimus slowly wrapped his servos around the red and blue mech's slender waist. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his voice box.

The red and blue bot's one servo snaked around Optimus' flamed body, gently working his fingers into Optimus' seams. He found sensitive cables and wiring inside these areas. Optimus felt his body overheat, his fans kicked in alerting the red and blue bot.

"They won't help you," He chuckled.

As if he were proving a point, the red and blue mech slid his glossa inside of the flamed Optimus' mouth. Optimus wasn't aware of anything else; the red and blue bot had him on the floor, while he managed to rock his world.

Optimus' moans escalated, but then the red and blue bot grunted and groaned; while his fingers found interesting places to investigate.

"...More," Optimus managed to get out, making the red and blue bot smile.

He caressed the flamed bot's chest plates, until they opened on their own. He slid one hand inside; all he needed was one hand to drive this Prime over the edge tumbling him into an overload.

His fingers slid into the spark, caressing gently, making Optimus gasp and whimper. Optimus glanced at the flamed bot; he wanted to see his face. He saw for himself the bot was in complete bliss, he needed this and so did he.

But it was more than that, he felt not just an attraction to this new bot; but he felt a kinship unlike no other. He needed this Autobot; he needed his spark forever and hoped he'd have a chance to keep it.

He made a silent vow, while he watched the flamed prime overload wildly; he would make this Prime his and forever care for him.

Optimus had knocked himself into emergency stasis, while the red and blue mech smiled.

"Rest now, my bot; I will care for you and no one will ever take you away from me," He said softly.

_'I swear this with everything I am, you will be protected.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 12

**(On board the Nemesis)**

Megatron waited to hear from Knockout and Breakdown, who were trying to find the legendary seer, who could give him information regarding this new Optimus Prime.

:::... Megatron, come in its Knockout...::::

:::... Go ahead, Knockout...::::

::::... Lord Megatron, the seer will not address us, she will only speak to you...:::::

Megatron snarled to himself then.

:::... I will be right there...::::

Megatron had heard this seer was odd, but that she was very well respected. He transformed, and took off heading for the location where they were.

It didn't take long to find it, he transformed in the air landing on his foot pedes. He walked menacingly up toward his two warriors, and there he saw the seer. She was young for a seer, and the problem with seers was they traveled in and out of dimensions. They were lucky to be able to find her; he wanted everything there was to know about this new Optimus Prime.

"There is a new Optimus Prime here, tell me what I want to know regarding him; and tell me swiftly," Megatron growled.

The seer glanced up at the warlord; her purple eye shimmered in the sunlight with anger. Her eyes narrowed into slits, while a disturbing smile touched her lips, one that Megatron did not care for.

"The Flamed Optimus Prime has been through much, his Autobots were destroyed by the very humans he trusted. He is the only remaining Cybertronian alive from his dimension," she explained.

Knockout glanced at Breakdown then, they were both confused.

"Why would the humans turn on them, I am gathering they were protecting Earth my counterpart correct?" Megatron asked.

"I will show you what I have seen, what you choose to learn from it is up to you," she said.

She lifted her hand up, and images appeared of two primes battling Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime. Sentinel cruelly slicing the younger prime's servo off, and then knocking him down to the ground. Megatron watched the flamed prime, trying to get away from Sentinel. Megatron watched, as his counterpart charged in attacking Sentinel, he wanted Earth for himself that was apparent.

Then he saw his counterpart throw Sentinel on the ground, and Megatron's optics widened when he heard his counterpart say they needed a truce. It was then Megatron saw something in the flamed Optimus' optics flare, he was tired of all of it. His voice was even fatigued, and the fire and spark in his optics had changed. He charged Megatron's counterpart, and using his axe had removed Megatron's head and spine.

"...He offlined you, I mean your counterpart there," Knockout said in horror.

Megatron was speechless; this Optimus Prime had been driven to kill his counterpart, because he didn't trust him. He looked down at the seer; fear slowly slithered around his spark.

'Had things really gotten out of hand that badly, has this war really just been for nothing all these years. That it would drive a good bot like Optimus Prime to kill that way?'

"Megatron, this could be avoided, you know what needs to be done," she said.

"Hammer time," Breakdown chuckled.

Megatron whirled around on Breakdown, his red optics flaring in anger, while they narrowed at his warrior.

"No, we are going to settle this war now, those things happened to that Optimus, because the war raged out of control," Megatron said.

"If they had ended the war in peace, they might have all survived and left that miserable planet," Megatron replied.

"What are you saying?" Knockout asked.

"We need to stand down now, work as a team and try to bring Cybertron back. If we cannot bring it back, then we at least make this planet livable," he said.

"I do not want that future to be our future, the humans destroyed the Autobots save for only Optimus Prime," Megatron remarked.

"Will they believe you?" Breakdown asked.

"I need to try; the war has claimed too many lives as it is," Megatron said.

"Soundwave, send a ground bridge, and send a message to Optimus Prime please," Megatron ordered.

They saw the ground bridge appear, and they headed for it, while the seer watched them disappear. she smiled, and nodded her head.

"Good luck, Megatron," she said as she disappeared from sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 13

Flamed Optimus laid in the servos of the red and blue mech, a sad smile on his face, unaware two were watching them.

"He looks happy for once," the voice replied.

"He feels a lot of guilt for what happened," another voice replied.

Silence...

"It wasn't his slagging fault; we were betrayed by everyone, I am glad he escaped them though, but all this guilt he feels. It's bad enough he had guilt before, now it's tripled,"

**(In Mikaela's room)**

Two little forms sat watching her, while a bigger one approached.

"Behave, you two," the voice replied.

"Warrior goddess, I miss you,"

"Think maybe Primus will let us come back here now?" another smaller voice asked.

"He said maybe, we just have to make Optimus see it wasn't his fault," another voice said.

"Ya are really raining on my parade Bumblebee," Wheelie mumbled.

"Get better grammar then we'll talk, Wheelie," Bumblebee chuckled.

"HEY," Wheelie mumbled, as Mikaela's eyes opened meeting the optics of her deceased friends.

Mikaela screamed, and fell off the bed with a thud.

"She never used to scare so easily before, what's wrong with ya warrior goddess?" Wheelie asked.

"I am talking to ghosts, that's what's wrong," she said frantically.

"Yeah but we're good lookin ghosts, ain't we?" Brains asked, as she fainted.

Ratchet and Arcee came into the room, finding Mikaela passed out.

"What the scrap happened, why did she scream?" Arcee asked.

"Wow, she's hot," Brains said.

"Wonder who she is?" Wheelie asked.

"Arcee, I am bringing her into the medical bay, perhaps she has some sort of condition we will ask the flamed Optimus when he comes out," Ratchet said.

"That's Arcee, she's the wrong color," Wheelie said.

"I hope Ratch and Ironhide are having better luck then we did," Bee said as they disappeared following them into the medical bay.

**(With the two Optimus')**

Optimus onlined after hearing Mikaela scream, but he was in shock seeing the ghosts of his two best friends Ratchet and Ironhide.

"I know I failed you, please forgive me, please," Optimus said.

"There is nothing to forgive, Optimus, you did not kill us the humans did," Ratchet said.

"And dumbaft Sentinel offlined me, none of this was your doing, Optimus," Hide said.

"I am happy that you found someone special, he suits you though I must say never saw a mech who had such narrow hips before," Ratchet remarked.

"My hips are fine, thank you very much," the red and blue bot said as he stared at the two ghosts.

"My CMO Ratchet, and my weapons specialist Ironhide," Optimus said as the red and blue mech nodded to the two ghosts.

Suddenly they all heard a loud screech, and hurried to the medical bay. They found Wheelie's ghost humping Arcee's leg, her blaster pointed at him and her snarling.

"Get the frag off me, right now!" she yelled.

"Say my name first toots," Wheelie said as Arcee growled and warmed up her cannon.

"Ya can't hurt me I am already dead, HA," Wheelie snarked.

"There is a first time for everything," Arcee snarled.

"Wheelie behave," Ironhide ordered.

"You're no fun," Wheelie mumbled.

"Is he one of yours?" Arcee asked the flamed Optimus.

Silence...

Optimus turned his head to the little minibot, and the smile that crossed his face was not nice.

"Hey prime, come on don't do that," Wheelie said.

"Very well, he is fine," Optimus said as everyone heard the commlinks beeping.

Optimus went to the monitors, he hit a few buttons and they were all greeted by Megatron's face.

"Megatron..." Optimus snarled.


	14. Chapter 14 - Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun.

Pairings – Flamed Optimus/TP Optimus

Crossover Bayverse & Transformers Prime

Rated T

A/N – Both Mikaela and Optimus will be bitter and hardened in the story; both have lost everything, both will learn to trust and rely on each other.

Warnings – Some light dark themes, mentions of characters deaths, and two mechs together but it will only go as far as sparkmerges, nothing other than affectionate hugs and kisses.

Summary – Optimus has lost his trust in humans, the war may be ended but he is the last of his kind. Alone, scared and injured he tries to fend for himself staying ahead of the government. He needs a friend enter one Mikaela Banes, who sides with him keeping him alive and his hope up. When they are cornered by NEST, a little intervening on the part of Primus sends them both to a new home and adventure. And for Optimus a chance at love, with someone who matches everything he is...

Title – Can I trust you?

Chapter 14

Optimus looked blankly at the warlord, he was a little shocked by his commlink.

"What can I do for you, Megatron?" Optimus finally asked.

Silence...

"I took a visit to the seer, she told me about your flamed friend and she showed me what happened," Megatron said as he paused.

"I believe she made a point, which got me thinking," Megatron said.

"And what point would that be, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"Well, we're waiting," Ratchet remarked, as Megatron's optics zeroed in on flamed Optimus.

Optimus frowned, shooting Ratchet a most unpleasant look.

"Ratchet, enough," Optimus remarked.

"Go on, Megatron," Optimus said, as he could feel his future mate's presence near and smiled slightly.

Megatron caught the expression, and realized Optimus was rather happy about something.

"I believe this war has gone on long enough, we are not accomplishing anything but death and destruction," Megatron said.

"And while, maybe in the past that was what I craved now it is not," Megatron said as his optics landed on flamed Optimus once more.

"I am sorry about your Autobots, and would like to extend my condolences to you," Megatron said as flamed Optimus nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

"You are proposing a truce?" Optimus asked.

"I am proposing a complete end to the war, we work together to help the humans here live better. We stop anyone who threatens our new home, and if you will allow it make one base of operations,"

"We use the Nemesis for any missions, we can keep it hidden from human's sight," Megatron said.

"Very well, but first all your team must go through a spark purification," Optimus said as his hand reached back pulling his future mate up to his side.

"We both can perform it, we both work together," the red and blue bot said, while Optimus' optics misted slightly.

He nodded.

"Thank you," Optimus said.

The red and blue bot smirked, and then turned back to the monitors.

"Okay Megatron, we accept,"

**(In the shadows)**

"He seems okay now, this other Optimus is healing him," Ratchet said.

"Perhaps, we can just rest then," Ironhide said.

"Before we rest, can we stay and watch the two primes interfacin?" Wheelie asked.

Ratchet rolled his optics, same old Wheelie same old Wheelie.

**(Several hours later)**

The Cons had their sparks cleaned, and the peace treaty was signed. Optimus and Megatron embraced as close friends once more, Optimus had a feeling it was a direct result of flamed Optimus' presence in their dimension. He was grateful no matter what was the result of it, and as the other troops of Megatron have made themselves at home both primes were finalizing their own little plans.

The red and blue bot pinned, flamed Optimus to the wall, his optics shining in a heated way. He leaned in his lips crashing down onto the other prime's lips. He groaned, and moaned in sweet surrender, while they slide to the floor.

Flamed Optimus was finding he wanted to be the dominant of the two right then, so he flipped the bot over and pinned him to the ground.

"Oh so you are dominant after all," the red and blue bot said.

"When the situation calls for it, and guess what it calls for it!" Optimus said as their chest plates opened making them both smirk.

"Your mine," the flamed prime snarled.

Optimus chuckled.

"Yes," the red and blue bot sighed as their sparks wrapped around each other,

Both primes felt the other's pain, trying to ease the other from past pains, and guilt's. As their sparks made love, both primes were feeling the pain leave them. The pain slipped away like dead skin, they were both loved and needed.

They both had each other, and they both as their core tempetures rose they became rather loud. So when they overloaded everyone heard them.

"I need my warrior goddess!" Wheelie roared.

"Come on, Wheelie," Sideswipe said as all the Autobots slowly disappeared, knowing their leader and prime was in good hands.

The last thing that was heard, was another loud aggressive roar from an overload.

"You have to admit they have stamina," Knockout remarked.

"They are both primes afterall," Arcee said.

Megatron just smirked, and suddenly laughed.

"Do not be surprised if you hear little pitter paddle of little sparklings running around soon," Megatron chuckled, as everyone looked at each other and laughed.

Everything had finally come together; the Autobots and Decepticons were one family now. They protected each other, and they protected the humans and Earth, they were home now, and would protect it always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This concludes this story, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now the new one will be next Transformers Prime on the run

That one is slightly different and will be longer then most of my Transformers prime stories


End file.
